Annabeth's Birthday
by Peachy-Author
Summary: It's Annabeth's birthday! Read to find out what happens! One-shot!


(A/N: Here's a little story requested by **edger230**. Enjoy!)

It was a nice morning in the city of Petropolis. It's a little after 6:30 a.m., but I already know that the T.U.F.F agents are off today. Let's head on over to Dudley and Kitty's house, for the kids might be up at this hour.

At Dudley and Kitty's house, Annabeth was up and about, dressed for the day. She went to the den and decided to play a Nintendo game while she waited for everyone else to get up.

Sometime later, George, Molly, Summer, and Max came downstairs and found Annabeth in the den (Logan was still asleep, and he still sleeps in a crib in this story).

"Morning, Annabeth." Summer greeted her adopted sister.

"Morning. Do you guys know what today is?" Annabeth asked.

"Happy birthday, lovely." George said.

"That's right, George. You remembered!" Annabeth said.

"Of course I did. I'm good at remembering this stuff." Geroge said.

"Happy birthday!" Molly, Summer, and Max chimed in.

"Thanks, guys." Annabeth said.

At 7:00 that morning, Dudley and Kitty came downstairs with Logan. They were all dressed for the day, and they found the kids in the den.

"How long have you guys been up?" Kitty asked.

"For a while." Molly said.

"Mom, Dad, do you guys know what today is?" Annabeth asked.

Before Dudley and Kitty could answer, Logan said, "Happy birthday!"

"He's right. Today is Annabeth's birthday." Kitty said.

"Well, let's see to it that she'll have the GREATEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Dudley said.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

It was a great day. They played games, enjoyed cake and ice cream, and Annabeth loved the presents she received.

That night, after the kids were ready for bed, Dudley and Kitty came in, and the kids were expecting their good-night kisses. However...

"Annabeth, it appears that we forgot to give you a couple of presents today." said Kitty.

"You did? Let me see 'em!" Annabeth said, a little surprised that she'd missed some presents.

"Well, here's one of them." Dudley said, handing Annabeth what looked like a picture frame. Annabeth looked and saw that a picture was already in the frame. Upon seeing the picture, Annabeth gasped. The picture showed a happy couple, and that couple happened to be her birth parents.

"Sweetie, what is it?" George asked, sounding concerned as he looked in Annabeth's direction.

"The couple in this picture. They're... my parents." Annabeth said. That was enough to get the other kids to come over and take a look (Logan wasn't in his crib yet).

"That's not all." Kitty said. She pulled out a piece of paper and added, "This is your birth certificate."

"Wow..." said Annabeth as she looked at it.

"It told us your last name." Dudley said.

"What is Annabeth's last name?" Max asked.

"It's 'Kendrick'. I remember." said Annabeth.

"We also learned the names of your parents. You dad's name was Spencer, and your mother's name was Amanda." Kitty said. (A/N: My actual name is Amanda. It says so on my profile.)

"(sigh) I miss my parents so much." Annabeth said, tears springing to her eyes as she thought about her birth parents.

"We know." Dudley said as he hugged Annabeth to him.

"When they... died... I didn't think I'd ever be happy again, especially when I landed in that orphanage with that nasty ol' bat yelling at me every hour of the day and night." Annabeth said, getting even more upset. Kitty reached over and gently rubbed Annabeth's back, trying to calm her down.

"But... then I found that phone booth outside the orphanage one morning, and it turned out to be a time machine that led me to the past, and to you guys." Annabeth said.

"Are you saying that the phone booth wasn't there before?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. I'm still wondering how it got there." Annabeth replied.

"You don't suppose her parents sent it?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"How could they send it to me?! They're _dead_!" Annabeth reminded him.

"Sweetheart, ghosts have otherworldly powers, and it's possible that they knew you were suffering, and they sent the time machine to help you out." Kitty explained.

"Oh. You really think so?" Annabeth wondered aloud as she looked at the picture of her parents again.

"I know so. You're still their daughter, after all, and I know for a fact that they're watching over you." Kitty said.

"That's a comforting thought." said Annabeth as she set the picture of her parents on the bedside table.

"Good night." Dudley and Kitty said. They kissed her and the rest of the kids good night, wished them sweet dreams, and then went to bed for the night.

The End

Wow, we learned more about Annabeth in this story, didn't we? Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
